


Inkboi - Murder or Love?

by squiccthicc



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Funny, Gen, Humor, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Parody, Randomness, Smut, Tumblr, inkboi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiccthicc/pseuds/squiccthicc
Summary: Inkboi's journey is everlasting





	

Inkboy was merrily sitting on his boyfriends dick when he heard a knock at the door of his dome. The sex was soiii god and he sadly stood up, killing his boyfriend in the process. 

“Oh well. Never liked him anyway.”

At the door stood the sexiest girl he had ever seen. Orange hair that glimmered in the sunlight, he instantly wanted to bang her.

Maybe im not gay after all, he thought.

“ARE you the father of the ded boi?”

“Which one?”

“The green one.”

Inkboi thought for a moment, trying to remember the squid Mrs. Sexy was talking about.

“Oh… Squicc thicc?”

“No, but so close. Squink was his name.” 

“Yeah, but Squicc thicc was his gang name. Rest in peace my boy.”

“So your name is..?” The girl asked, her hair sweeping over her shoulder.

“Its ya boi, squid boy.” He pulled his cool sunglasses out from his anus and put them on, crossing his arms.

“Oh, well okay then. So do you have any information on this… Squicc thicc?”

“Yeah, so which orgy do ya wanna know about? And why do you think you can be snoopin into my business”

The sexy girl took a wallet out of her hair (wow that shits thicc) and flipped it open to reveal a crayon-colored ID and a “police badge” that really just looked like it was a metal plate cut off of a toy WWE belt.

“Alright, ya wanna come on in?”

“I sure as fuck do,” the girl winks and she walks into Squid bois house.

Squid boi led her over to a cabinet with a padlock on it. He took a key out of his anus (how much stuff is up there?) and unlocked it. 

Thousands of pictures of orgys spilled out, almost to their ankles.

“You… participated in all of the?”  
“Yah. So did Squicc thicc, up until he died. Never had an orgy since then, it brings back memories”

“Well… would you be interested in this..?”

The sexy girl ripped off her jacket, showing off a very sexy outfit. This encounter was definitely planned.

Squid boi ripped the jelly sac off of her and touched up her slimy sides. 

“Wet, good.” 

“Daddy squidy, murder my insides like how you murdered your wife” 

“I like dirty talk mmm mommi give me more hun hun”

He put his slimy membrane in her, then stopped.

“There’s something i need to show you.”

She happily obliged, “Enlighten me, daddy,” she said with a voice of wonder.

He led her down several sets of stairs, and led her into what he liked to call the Dungeon.

On each wall and table there was every sex toy imaginable, from dildos to leashes.

Once they have reached the corner of the room, Squid boi told the other people to leave .

They obliged, strangely fearful of squid boi.

He led her to the corner of the room with ropes 

 

She looked at him with confusion, obviously she was inexperienced. Inkboi gurgled. Inkboi took the thickest set of ropes and led her over to a scarlet bed, that looks like it hasn’t been washed in weeks. She laid on it, and gave Inkboi a glance that seemed to tell him that he had full control of her body.

He took the ropes and tied her arms and legs together with the precision of only a master(bater).

“Mmm that’s tight”

“Unlike you”, he said, observing her slimey parts. Nevertheless, he began thrusting.

“i hope you like cheerios because honey imma  
nuuuuuut” 

“fuck me like one of ur sons daddo” 

“ur acting is a little dry but the rest of you isnt” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up the next morning in the trashed bed, and everything that had previously adorned the walls was abandoned. Most of it laid on the floor, sweaty and wet from use. Inkboi looked around in disbelief.

“I need to tell you something,” Inkboi sighed, “By the way, I dont think i ever got your name?”

“Its Sexy T (for tits) Lady.”

“Oh. Well I have a bit of a confession. You see, I have something called Dissociative identity disorder. Its where I have two distinct personalities, and I dont remember anything about the other personalty. Other than he’s a sex crazed maniac. See, everytime my personality switches, one of my sons disappears. One time my wife even disappeared. I called you because of my last son, Squink. I think I switched soon before you show up.”

“You mean Squicc thicc?”

“Who?”

“Thats what you called your son.”

 

“Thats…. Strange. I dont remember that at all.”

 

Sexy got up and looked around for any clues. Sure, she wasnt a real detective, she was just in it for the sex, but she began to feel bad for Inkboi. Maybe even real… feelings for him? No, he was just a toy for sex. She repeated this over and over, but each time she found it harder to believe. She shook the idea of her tits and continued looking for clues. She found some framed pictures of a younger version of Inkboi, many young boys, and a blurry figure that somewhat resembled a woman. 

“Hmm”, she hmmed. 

She felt an urge to look in the very bottom drawer of a suspicious looking dresser. She opened the drawer and exposed the multiple black collars. Picking one up, she noticed a name on the tag.

Squicc Thicc

She scrambled through the others, one after one they were all the names of his reported dead sons. Her heart started pounding when she noticed some were stained red and white. 

“I… I think I love him..”, her mind told her.

“HEY! Who gave you permission to touch those! Someone needs to be punished.”

She looked up at an ink that she did not recognize. His eyes were pitch black and his dick was bulging out of his pants. He had an awful smirk, along with a strange, unclear aurora. She felt an unsettling fear. He was a stranger.


End file.
